Drabbles de horror
by Yosenpaia
Summary: Serie de drabbles de diferentes temáticas de horror sobre el anime de Hetalia (Esta categoría está muy desaprovechada en nuestro fandom, admitámoslo)
1. Muerte (N Italia)

_**Disclaimer: Lo**_ _ **de**_ _ **siempre, no**_ _ **soy**_ _ **propietaria**_ _ **de**_ _ **hetalia**_ _ **blahblahblah**_ _ **akbsajvdvd**_

 _ **N.A: Ps**_ _ **me**_ _ **puse**_ _ **a**_ _ **mirar**_ _ **en**_ _ **Fanfiction y en Wattpad**_ _ **historias**_ _ **de**_ _ **Horror**_ _ **de**_ _ **Hetalia**_ _ **y**_ _ **todas**_ _ **eran**_ _ **lo**_ _ **mismo: Segunda**_ _ **Guerra**_ _ **Mundial, 2p, HetaOni... Y**_ _ **me**_ _ **quede**_ _ **como: oie**_ _ **no**_ _ **prro**_ _ **tengo**_ _ **k**_ _ **kanviar ezzto**_ _ **:v**_

 _ **Así**_ _ **que**_ _ **escribí**_ _ **esto**_ _ **:v**_

 _ **Personaje: Feliciano Vargas, Norte de Italia**_

* * *

Oía sus afiladas garras rasguñar la madera, sus narices negras oliendo el aire rancio y sus cuerpos sucios de pelo corto y de colores oscuros, deformando sus partes hasta que no eran más que irreconocibles seres emparejados con la muerte, transmitiendo en enfermedades.

Notó como sus pupilas se dilataban, como su cara se volvía blanca y como toda la extensión de su cuerpo se tensaba, totalmente quieto y con el miedo corriendo por sus venas.

No lo veía, pero lo oía y lo sentía, ¡no saber dónde estaba le provocaba tal ansiedad...!

Sentía como sus ojos rojos, llenos de malicia y de muerte le observaban, burlones, multiplicándose hasta convertirse en varios pares de miradas sobre él, preparándose para atacar y destrozar la pequeña figura detenida en medio de la sala.

Después de ello los murmullos cesaron, y sólo era capaz de escuchar a su propio corazón latir con fuerza contra su pecho, bombeando a presión la sangre alrededor de su cuerpo, aún si se sentía totalmente frío.

Cerró los párpados con fuerza y terror llenó su mente al tiempo en que elevaba sus manos hacia su cabeza, tapándose los oídos.

 _¡No más...!¡Dejadme en paz!_

Cayó de rodillas, incapaz de sujetar su figura más, temblando mientras sentía la aspereza de la madera pulida en sus piernas.

Entonces un toque hizo que soltara un sollozo que había estado aguantando, una suave caricia a su piel, que sin embargo, ahora notaba enferma y sucia.

Sintió como un grito moría en su garganta justo al tiempo en el que alguien subía la escalera.

-¡Cazzo, Feliciano!¡¿Por qué no estás limpiando el ático?¡Es tu turno esta vez, podrías no...-

El discurso de Lovino despertó a todas las criaturas habitantes de la habitación, pequeñas y asquerosas ratas huyendo en todas direcciones, escondiéndose tras los recovecos de las cajas.

Las palabras del italiano murieron al tiempo en el que se agachaba a abrazar a su hermano, tembloroso y demasiado pálido, con lágrimas de terror en la comisura de los ojos y el pánico al borde de su mirada.

-Tranquilo Feliciano, estás a salvo...

Susurró palabras dulces en el oído del pequeño italiano, mirando directamente a los pequeños demonios, que observaban la escena con sonrisas torcidas en sus pupilas, escondiéndose hasta el momento de volver a atacar.


	2. Radioactivo (Ucrania)

_**Disclaimer: no**_ _ **poseo**_ _ **ni hetalia**_ _ **ni**_ _ **sus**_ _ **personajes**_ _ **(tristemente)**_

 _ **Avisos: Temas**_ _ **tabú e históricos**_ _ **y**_ _ **descripciones**_ _ **gráficas que espero no ofendan a nadie**_ _ **(?**_

* * *

La mujer despertó de su inconsciencia, recuperando poco a poco los sentidos.

Trató de levantarse, pero le fue imposible debido a la viga que, de algún modo, había caído en sus piernas.

Cuando sus brazos despertaron, alzó la parte superior de su cuerpo con toda la fuerza que podía aplicar, su visión volviéndose borrosa debido a ello.

Cuando sus ojos comenzaron a volver a ver nítido, observó su alrededor.

Era una habitación de hotel.

El era, remarcado, pues estaba tan desfigurada que casi no lo parecía.

Las paredes, una vez de color pastel, ahora eran negras como el carbón, el tapizado del suelo y paredes se había despegado, quedando huecos amarillentos en ellos; la antigua cama, ahora partida a la mitad, estaba en una esquina distinta del cuarto.

Todos los objetos decorativos y muebles ya no podían siquiera verse como realmente fueron, ahora eran un simple recuerdo de lo que un día llegaron a ser.

La rubia tironeó de su vestido destrozado, solo consiguiendo un trozo de tela roja, manchada por la sangre.

Tocó su frente, luego sus oídos, y luego su boca.

Vio como alguien tiraba la puerta abajo, como varios hombres con armas y trajes anti-radiación se abrían paso, haciéndose señas y corriendo hasta la mujer, sacándola de debajo de los escombros.

La ucraniana observó a uno de los hombres, quien casi desesperadamente trataba de decirle algo.

La mujer negó con la cabeza, suavemente, para luego hacerlo con más fuerza, y más violencia, tironeandose del pelo corto y arañando su piel seca y sucia, siendo sujetada por nadie.

No podía oír los gritos de los agentes, tampoco decirles lo que había ocurrido.

No recordaba nada, sus oídos solo escuchaban un leve pitido y su boca sabía a hierro.

Lo notaba, era un vacío en su interior, junto al dolor y la imposibilidad de comunicarse, se lo decían.

Chernobyl ya no existía.


	3. Huesos (Francia)

_**Disclaimer: Ni**_ _ **Hetalia**_ _ **ni**_ _ **sus**_ _ **personajes**_ _ **me**_ _ **pertenecen**_ _ **(;-;)**_

 _ **Avisos:**_ _**Menciones**_ _ **de**_ _ **hechos**_ _ **históricos, sectas**_ _ **satánicas**_ _ **y**_ _ **elementos**_ _ **de**_ _ **horror**_ _ **(Duh)**_

* * *

Sus pies le gritaban que se detuviese, que se sentase por un momento y descansase; pero no podía, su mente no se lo permitía.

La mano derecha estaba untada en tierra y la izquierda en polvo, por llevar todo su "paseo" con los dedos acariciando con amargura los restos de lo que alguna vez fueron personas.

Se sabía los patrones, las salas escondidas y los pasillos de memoria, después de todo eran parte suya.

Hacía dos horas que se había separado del grupo turístico sin ser notado, ya tenía experiencia en escaquearse de los guías.

Ja.

Proclamaban saber tanto sobre ese laberinto de la muerte, sin saber siquiera la historia de cada cadáver y fantasma que allí descansaban, apartados del mundo exterior y despojandoles de la visión de la evolución en sus antiguas tierras.

Paró, notando la entrada oscura, antes iluminada por candelabros de los cuales aún caía la cera en el suelo lleno de huellas, un pasillo oscuro y lúgubre que haría a cualquier persona darse la vuelta y correr para nunca volver. Oh, pero él no era cualquier persona.

Era la personificación de Francia, un ser prácticamente inmortal que evolucionaba con su progreso; aunque aquello provocaba una carga en su conciencia.

Todavía recordaba el tacto de las ropas deshechas por el tiempo en sus dedos, carne fría y podrida estropeando su olfato, ojos sin vida que miraban algún punto en el espacio, aunque a Francis le parecía que le observaban, juzgándolo por todo lo que había hecho, por estar vivo y no poder disfrutar el descanso eterno que significaba la muerte.

Cuando entró a la sala su nariz percibió el olor a sudor y sangre, lo cual acompañaba a la vista de un animal (Seguramente un gato o un machache) desfigurado por grandes cortadas secas en partes de su pequeño cuerpo; colocado sin piedad encima de una estrella de Satán.

Sacudió la cabeza, impresionado por la estupidez humana, y salió de la habitación, dejando una de sus rojas rosas en el suelo, cerca de una construcción de huesos alrededor de una inscripción borrada por el tiempo.

Volvió por donde había ido, ignorando el dolor en sus pies y el cansancio de sus piernas, pues estaba más cansado de morir rodeado de vivos que vivir rodeado de muertos.


End file.
